


My lonely bunny, her lonely knight.

by StarryMilky



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryMilky/pseuds/StarryMilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youmu and Reisen haven't seen each other since highschool, and the latter seems to have grown into a reliable adult, the complete opposite of Youmu, who sees herself in a very bad light. This is the start of a story of two girls being unexpectedly thrown into adulthood, and how they'll deal with it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lonely bunny, her lonely knight.

Carrots. Potatoes. Onions. The ingredients for the greatest soup the world has ever seen, were already in my basket as I made my way to the cash register. The cashier, who looked around my age, but with a fine shade of hopelessness all over his face told me how much money I currently owe to the store. I give him a few bills and excuse myself for not having any pennies on me. Ah, the weather outside is still as cold as it was before, I notice after seeing how foggy the windows are. Humidity and coldness is the worst combination of something I can think of at the moment. I suppose my half-hearted prayers for a nice sunny weather were not answered, whether or not it was scientifically possible for it to happen in the span of 20 minutes. I was never good with scienc-y stuff anyway. I had been wondering since lunch what I’d make for dinner, and decided to go grocery shopping earlier than usual even if it meant having to put an armor of uncomfortable clothes on to fight against the odds of catching a cold.

As I always did on a chilly day, I indulge in a favorite hobby of mine: Pretend smoking. Breathe in, cold air out. Since I was a child, I always found this extremely amusing, watching adults destroy their lungs was something that looked very mature , so, as any naïve child would do, I put two fingers over my mouth and kissed the imaginary filter of my imaginary cigarette. And here I am, fifteen years later doing exactly the same thing while a certain old acquaintance of mine decides to make an unexpected visit. Well, not really a visit since I was just walking down the street without a care in the world, being a big old kid, but a visit nonetheless. She waved with a very cheerful expression on her face, which I can only envy. Who in their right mind would be so cheerful after seeing someone goofing around like that? I want to die, but…! She is someone who I hadn’t seen in so long, so I have to show her my new mature self. Heh, right.

I don’t notice how much time passes as I try to look as normal as possible after being caught red-handed in my childish antics. Nor how much time passes as I am crossing the street, but it did feel like a short lived eternity. I guess THAT other hobby of mine decided to take control of my brain as I took a good look of my soon-to-be chatting partner, because I couldn’t help but notice her penetrating red-eyes that, in the past, always made me feel like an open book whenever she was around, her slim frame, covered by a bunch of fashionable winter clothing, and of course, her adorable personality. A hundred questions pop up in my head. What shampoo does she use? How does she keep her skin so smooth? How much does she excercise on a normal day? Did I water the Forget-me-nots today? How did I manage to notice her personality? This was my other favorite hobby, finding people I haven’t seen in years attractive.

But these questions left my head just like they came. Stupidly. If that makes sense. 

“Hellos” and “How are yous” are exchanged by both of us, and before I realize we are pointlessly performing the old ritual of catching up with each other as we haven’t talked since graduation. She’s got a part time job at that pharmacy she used to hang out around with her twenty -maybe twenty one cousins- all the time now, she tells me. It really hasn’t been a long time. Maybe… what? Four? Five years? Regardless, she seems to have matured a lot. Well, at least compared to me, I suppose.

We weren’t the greatest of friends back in the day, but she was someone who I always enjoyed hanging around with. And even if she now looks like an adjusted adult, she still emits that calming, friendly aura. It’s like little radio waves penetrating your brain, letting you know that everything will be alright.

Our little chat continues for a bit, and while I’m not someone who normally keeps conversations alive, she was the complete opposite. This girl hasn’t lost her way with words, as I feel completely naked in front of her unrelenting verbal assault. Am I currently seeing someone? What do I normally do on friday nights? Do I still draw extremely cool swords? The questions just kept coming, and they hit hard. Real hard. But I still manage to be honest with her, as I don’t really have anything to hide. Apart from Lady Yuyuko and my sister, I don’t spend a lot of time with any other people. After graduation I guess I kind of got out of touch with old friends, so no, I’m afraid I am not seeing anyone at the moment. Ah, on friday nights? Well there’s this show I like to watch… Please! Don’t mention the swords! I thought nobody remembered my drawings, it’s so embarassing!

And when did we enter this coffee shop? Ah, nevermind. I’d like mine decaffeinated, please. No, no. I really appreciate it but let me pay for mine, okay? Yes, next time it’s your treat, it’s a promise.

We walked to the nearest park and sat down on the nearest bench, I timidly looked at the nearest couple enjoying a romantic afternoon like any other normal couple, and I timidly looked away and set my gaze on the nearest post-light. I started spacing out a little after this girl started talking about a story of our highschool days that I didn’t quite want to remember. It was about an old mutual friend that I also haven’t seen in a while, and that I’d rather not see again either. It’s not like I’m still angry at her but… Ah, it doesn’t matter. I interrupted the middle of her story with the start of my question. I had been wondering about those books she’s been carrying ever since we started chatting, so I’ll just try to inquire a bit about it. 

Big.  
 Fucking.   
Mistake.

Her face looked like a goddamn poem, if the poem was some kind of weird mix between embarassment, shame and disgust. I didn’t know asking about someone’s books would have this kind of result, and I wish I did know, because now I want to go die in a hole. I’m sorry if it’s a touchy subject, you don’t really have to answer… Oh, is that it? That’s kind of cool actually! I like to read books in my free time, I’d love to read some of your works. Ah. There’s that face again. I didn’t know human beings were capable of moving their facial features around like that… Let’s just change the subject… is what I’d like to say if something else hadn’t interrupted me before I could speak.

Ring, ring. Yes, go ahead and answer, don’t worry. The call served as a little break for me to collect my thoughts a bit, since talking this much with someone is not an everyday thing for me.  
But… it’s not a bad feeling. Talking with her gives me some peace of mind, something that I am always looking for. 

Thinking too much managed to pull me back to the real world for a moment though, and made me ponder if I genuinely enjoyed her company. Of course I do! Me feeling a bit lonely these days has nothing to do with it… I think. I made up my mind a while ago, and decided to let life naturally run its course, to not bother too much with socializing, it’s just useless.

…

I want to be her friend. I hope that’s not a bad thing. Would that be creepy? What do people normally consider to be creepy? Ah, I hope she doesn’t think I’m too weird… Oh, there I go again, letting my mind wander off to anywhere it wants. Maybe I’ll ask her if she wants to come over to drink some tea and continue chatting… But we already have coffee. Maybe we can finish the coffee at home, it’s pretty near to this park anyway!

Maybe she finished her coffee already? Is she… Is she carrying an empty cup? Umm… I’ll ask her... Is what I would like to do, but the call was over before I could.

Don’t worry, I understand if it’s important. These things happen all the time. Look at the time, I’d have to excuse myself very soon anyway, dinner must be ready before nine. That was a lie. Time is something I can always afford, as long as I’m not taking care of the garden, cooking or cleaning, I’ll always be free. 

But she seemed to be in a hurry, I can’t really tell her how much I want her to stay for a bit even if I want to.

“I’ll see you next time, okay?” A wave and an apologetic expression just for me.   
“A-ah… Umm. Sure! I’ll give you a call or something…”

With my grocery shopping bags occupying my right hand, and the paper coffee cup on my left, I tried to give her my best “see ya around” smile.  And like that, she left.

Oh. Now that I think about it, I don’t have her number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I write a fanfic and I am very excited to let the world know about the magic of udonmyon! I tried to write as less lines of dialogue as possible in this chapter, sorry if it's too weird! Wait for chapter 2, I hope it's finished soon.


End file.
